


First and Foremost

by starlight95



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I have a very soft spot for Thranduil Ada, Parent Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight95/pseuds/starlight95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas was informed about father's day and was quite excited about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Foremost

Legolas jumped down the three sturdy branches he had climbed up a few minutes ago and landed on the ground graciously. A flower with fresh green leaves was held delicately between his fingers. He smiled as he evaluated his choice one more time. Satisfied, he nodded and resolutely walked back home.

It took him less than five minutes to arrive at the front of his father’s study. The young wood-elf greeted the guards standing at the door and knocked on the wooden door. He heard Thranduil said, “Come in.”

Legolas stepped inside and shut the door gently behind him. There, in the room, standing by the window with his back facing Legolas was his father, who was reading what probably was the umpteenth parchment of the day. Legolas stopped and stared at his robe-cladded back for a while.

Thranduil might be a strict king, and could be a very stern father when he needed to, but he was his father nonetheless. The one who had raised Legolas alone, while at the same time running a kingdom wisely. The elfling inside him remembered a loving, gentle, and dedicated father.

“Ada,” he called out, not moving an inch from where he stood yet.

Without turning around or taking his eyes off the parchment, Thranduil replied, “Yes, Legolas? What do you need?”

_Always asking me what I need. Always trying his best to grant it to me, no matter how many centuries have passed. People say he’s cold and aloof, but really,_ Legolas smiled, _he just shows affection in his own way._

“Nothing, Ada. In fact,” he made as many steps as it took to reach his father. “I want to give you something.”

Thranduil finally turned around and was only spared another second before his son leaned close, tipped his head up—since he was a few inches shorter; his father was ridiculously tall—and gave his cheek a kiss.

“Today is father’s day, or so Estel told me.” Legolas said as he smiled and handed out the flower to Thranduil.

The Elven King stared at said flower with wide eyes, still processing what was happening. He slowly reached out a hand and took the flower from his son, and memories slammed into his mind: of the day his baby leaf was born, the many times he took him out to hunt, the kisses, the hugs, and how he barely did all of those to Legolas anymore.

Thranduil smiled, put away the parchment, and pulled his son into his arms. “Thank you, little leaf.”

Legolas laughed, “I’m not little anymore, Ada.”

The king smiled again, and to say that Legolas was glad was an understatement. He had not seen his father smiled such genuine smile as this one for ages.

“Say, would you like to go out for a hunt with me?” his father offered.

“Oh, you must be busy, I do not want to interrupt your duty.”

Thranduil wrapped an arm around Legolas’ shoulders and gently led him towards the door.

“My duty can wait while I go and have some fun with my son, don’t you think? It’s been a long time.”

_After all, I am a King; but first and foremost, I am a father._

**Author's Note:**

> The ending feels a bit weird to me, but anyway,  
> For those who have a soft spot for Thranduil Ada (just like me), this one's for you. I hope it's adequate enough!  
> Also, I suck at writing summary. (And title. Last line as title, always. The day may come when I finally learn to make good title, but it is not this day...)


End file.
